RP log 1
11:05 FacciaBianco *Arriving from a one-way portal through space and time, thousands of fungal humanoids, known as gorengs, start investigating their new environment. The last creature to leave the ephemeral dimensionnal gate, is none else but a cunning wolfhunter named Camazotz* (See my page for a description of Cama) (lul) 11:07 BlueLink9001 I dispatched a unit of 2 Mindwitness and 3 Mind Flayers to investigate the foreign area, and to focus more on the overall 3 miles around our base (See my page for info on those creatures :P ) (Heh heh!) 11:08 Xenomorph6666 *The blazing sun shines down the Cardorth desert as fortresses and tents can be seen down the desert mountains. Orcs, and Delorians are getting ready for traveling, bringing their armors, food, and of course, their weapons, used to kill others and each other sometimes. They plan to travel west and explore the areas beyond the desert, one of their great plans to leave their desert and take over other lands. (See my page on info for those creatures lmao) 2:09 Specimen8 (Deer Lord) A deer is eating grass on a hill. The forest was a quiet place. That was until an arrow broke the silence, hitting the deer and killing it.* 2:10 BlueLink9001 I waited until the signals of the 5 units minds were no longer readable, hoping they'd be alright as we were low on units due to only having 500 units as of now including myself 2:11 Specimen8 (Deer Lord) *A ragtag group of hunters, including ace, walk over to the deer. Ace rips out the arrow* 2:11 BlueLink9001 (Please look up Elder Brain for if you get within 5 miles of my area on my page, I won't do anything for now because I don't wanna attack first but *shrugs* it's just how being a Elder Brain works) 2:11 Xenomorph6666 The army of traveling orcs and Delorians marched outside their hometown and deep into the desert. The desert hills can be seen swarmed by them, like a ant swarm 2:11 FacciaBianco As soon as the portal closed itself, the warlock didn't even pretend looking back. She wouldn't miss her homeworld, nor the gorengs accompanying her, for this world had to be another conquest. 2:12 BlueLink9001 After awhile I detected a multitude of intelligent lifeforms coming from the east, I had most of my Illithids guard the inner enterance to the colony but kept at least 100 behind to continue research 2:14 Xenomorph6666 "MARCH.... MARCH.... MARCH" The drums and the leader of the group shouts as they continued marching. Thousands of orcs and Delorians covering a mass area. They marched far outside their home and deep into the desert, until they leave the desert. Welcome to the Xeno'sfantasyrp Wiki chat 2:15 Xenomorph6666 crap, I'm back)) 2:15 Specimen8 (Deer Lord) "See? Not as bad as it looks! Its (mostly) painless for it. Anyway, lets get this back to base" The other hunters reluctantly agree. 2:15 FacciaBianco "At last. Starting with nothing once more, pleasant feeling of déjà-vu. Fellow brothers of soul, I will be soaring the sky. You shall follow me, and at my signal, everyone unpack the goods we brought." Said Camazotz, with a voice filled with an unholy willpower. 2:15 Xenomorph6666 Someone pastebin the log and link it to me after the RP, lost some part)) 2:15 BlueLink9001 I was cautiously keeping watch over the area, we were lucky to have the Mindwitnesses we had considering how hard it was to drag a Beholder to the brine pool 2:16 FacciaBianco (I'll do it) (starting from which part did you lost ?) (Is that even Engrish) 2:17 BlueLink9001 (maybe) 2:17 Xenomorph6666 Some parts in the start)) 2:17 FacciaBianco (Ok) 2:17 Xenomorph6666 Until I said my first line) 2:17 FacciaBianco (Fine) 2:18 Xenomorph6666 The group continued marching deeper, heading towards the unknown they hope to control. A horn broke the slience, the leader Sargork, a large orc commanded the units to stop. "We're staying here for now.... Overnight, set up your tents boy....." He shouted, as the army stops. Tents being pulled out, foods being taken out, orcs and delorians alike fighting for food, as usual. Meanwhile, a old and wise orc called Lagrth started mapping the new areas..... 2:20 BlueLink9001 The presences were still nearby, But they seemed to be in a settled down area, I dispatched a small group of 10 mind flayer to investigate, while allowing a good chunk of units to go back and do what they wanted to do, monitoring what they were up to. 2:21 FacciaBianco *As she gave her order, the winged beast sprang and aimed at the skies above, partially masked by the jungle trees' leaves, then flew windward. The gorengs began marching, nature would guide their leader, and she shall guide them in return* 2:22 Xenomorph6666 Deep in the camp, a group of orcs are arguing about who gets the meat. The fight started, and soon more orcs started fighting, before the fight gets broken up by Delorians. 2:23 BlueLink9001 The Mind Flayers were 120 feet apart from eachother so they could continue to communicate telepathically while also sticking to the more stealthy areas so they could avoid direct eye contact 2:24 Xenomorph6666 The leader Sargork sent some orcs and Delorians to scout the nearby areas outside their massive camps, just incase any.... unwanted intruders came. 2:25 BlueLink9001 the Mind Flayers eventually came close to where the presences were, they followed the plan. 2:25 Specimen8 (Deer Lord) The hunters drag the deer back to base. Ace knocks a rhythm on the door. The guard opens it. 2:26 Xenomorph6666 A few Delorians were gathered together, trying to kill a sand scorpion..... 2:27 FacciaBianco *The clouds were drifting to the west, slightly getting closer to the known world. But still, the East was a wide lost paradise. The afternoon begun half an hour ago, Camazotz wasn't sure if the camp would be established quickly enough, for a mountain attracted her attention. Such place would be perfect for the fortress she designed in her mind* 2:29 BlueLink9001 One of the Mind Flayers watched the orcs from the distance 2:30 FacciaBianco *The gorengs were travelling fast enough, humidity was their ally. And in the jungle they were, none would be unable to find food or materials to craft* 2:30 Xenomorph6666 Three orcs can be seen talking about who gets the meats they recently caught. One of the orcs appreantly looks confused for a second, and looked at the two orcs he's with. The argument is getting ugly. He thought for a moment, before suddently raising his spear, stabbing one of the orcs in the back of the head. 2:30 Specimen8 (Deer Lord) (Imma go for now) 2:30 Xenomorph6666 alright, cya 8)) 2:31 BlueLink9001 (Bye 8) 2:31 FacciaBianco (Cya m8) 2:32 Xenomorph6666 The other orcs growled, and looked at him. "You want the meat by yourself don't you maggot?" he growled, before raising his sword and trying to attack the spear orc. They started fighting, until the orc with the spear grabbed the other orc by the neck, squeezing the neck until it breaks. Killing the other orc..... 2:32 BlueLink9001 The Mind Flayer slowly snuck closer to the group hoping to not be seen, getting its closest member to come to it in case it did get noticed Specimen8 (Deer Lord) has left the chat. 2:33 Xenomorph6666 The orc roared in victory, before picking up the meat, eating it. However, he stopped for a second..... 2:34 BlueLink9001 This particular mind Flayer called off his second partner to go back to his post saying he'd take care of this one telepathically 2:35 Xenomorph6666 The orc looked around, and finishes the meat. Picking up his spear before heading to the east sides of camp, weapon raised. He stopped for a moment, before entering the camp, looking for Sargork...... 2:35 BlueLink9001 The mind flayer waited paitiently 2:37 Xenomorph6666 The orc ran towards Sargork's tent, opening it. ""Chieftian.... We got a situation...." Sargork looked at the young and confused looking orc. Two delorian elites were also looking at him, weapons raised. "I can hear something.... communicating to me... telling me to go to the east side of the desert....." he said to the brutal looking chieftian. \ 2:38 FacciaBianco *All of a sudden, Camazotz felt her warlock energies fading away. She thought about occult magic being partially unable to reach this far world, but wasn't sure. And so, Camazotz let out a spine-chilling screech, causing the surrounding wildlife to leave the area and the gorengs to stop walking earlier* 2:39 Xenomorph6666 The two elites simpally laughed, but Sargork stopped them. "Are you telling the truth?" he growled..... 2:40 FacciaBianco (It says I'm away ?) 2:40 BlueLink9001 (rip) 2:40 Xenomorph6666 oh, weird)) 2:40 BlueLink9001 The Mind Flayer prepared itself to do something quite uncomfortable for it to do. It took one of its tentacles and inserted it down its throat, curling it upwards to represent what a tounge would be so it could speak without telepathy 2:42 Xenomorph6666 The orc thought for a moment, and got a group, (including the young orc) to head east, weapons raised, alert for any unprepared attack. The camp security tightened up, making sure that whatever it is, its not planning on attacking..... 2:43 BlueLink9001 The Mind flayer paitentially waited for the group to arrive 2:45 Xenomorph6666 The young orc stopped the group. "Wait, I can hear it again..." he said... the rest of the group waited for him, until he said. "The thing told me to not attack them, and that they want to talk...." he said. "Be careful though, don't know what we are dealing with...." he told the group, as they headed towards the Mind flayer's direction 2:46 BlueLink9001 After awhile, the Mind Flayer saw the group and waved politely 2:47 Xenomorph6666 The group was shocked, starting at the unknown abomination that was there. The group raised their weapon, but does not attack. The young orc approached the mind flayer. "Who...are you?" he asked, as the rest of the group looked.... 2:48 BlueLink9001 "Hello, You must be that creature I chatted with telepathically, I'm Aurangual, an Illithid." He stated simply 2:49 Xenomorph6666 The young orc looked at the creature... "What... do you need?" he asked. "Are you going to attack us?" he asked, growling a bit..... His spear is ready to stab any moment. 2:49 BlueLink9001 "You all seem like an interesting group, and I need a small favour with something, Though I can't talk about it here, He listens and watches over all I do." Aurangual stated simply "If I wanted to attack you, I would've done so by now." 2:50 FacciaBianco *She dived toward the ground, meters away from the mushroom people, and landed on a lion-like beast, directly slicing through its neck with her pityless jaws, killing it painlessly. When the gorengs arrived, she was carrying her prey using bat-like, clawy legs.* 2:51 Xenomorph6666 A Delorian shouted. "Where do you want to talk about it, maggot?" to the creature. Instantly, another Delorian grabbed him and kicked him, sending him to the ground. "You shut up here...." he said to his delorian friend 2:52 BlueLink9001 "Let's see, I'd say 100 feet west to your camp should be enough for it to no longer hear us." Aurangul said with a, what appeared to be, small smile 2:53 FacciaBianco "My powers faded away too." Quietly said the second goreng witch doctor to its leader. 2:53 BlueLink9001 Aurangual* "You do feel it watching don't you?" he asked pointing out that the Elder Brain should be causing the unease of being watched due to them being within 5 miles of their base 2:54 Xenomorph6666 Arguments started between the groups, before Sargorth came, taking control of the situation. "What's going on?" he asked 2:55 BlueLink9001 "Alright, Well, it has something to do with my superior. if you guys let me join you guys instead, I shall benefit you more than any of your smiths and the like could do themselves." He said A sharp pain immediately entered Aurangual's mind, causing him to collapse to the ground knocked out 2:56 Xenomorph6666 Sargork looked at the creature. "How do we know that you won't backstab us at the moment?" he asked. 2:56 FacciaBianco Camazotz : "I won't need them anyway. We shall wait tomorrow morning before reaching for that mountain. Unpack everything." 2:56 Xenomorph6666 "What's going on?" he demanded, getting some of them to carry the creature back to the camp ----- Telepathy (Bluelink to Xeno) *2:26BlueLink9001*Phone ringing* *is a telepathic message btw *2:26Xenomorph6666Ok)) *2:26BlueLink9001to one of the scouts *can reply to the message btw *2:26Xenomorph6666Sure)) *What's the message?)) *2:27BlueLink9001(I'm thinking of one to be honest XD) *(I'm trying to be subtle with it too) *"Hey, Those fellows you're with, They will back stab you the first chance they get to ensure that kill." *"Kill them first so that you can claim all that meat for yourself." *"After all, You can't trust any of them, can you?" **Telephone hang up noise* *2:28Xenomorph6666I can't.... he thought..... to the voices. *2:32BlueLink9001*Phone rings* *"That wasn't hard was it?" *"I think we can be of use to eachother." *2:33Xenomorph6666It wasn't hard... who are you?? *2:34BlueLink9001"Meet me outside camp, 100 feet to the east. Make sure you're alone. I'll explain to you who I am there." **Phone hangs up* *(Not telepathy but TBH This one orc is gonna be really hecking surprised when he realizes what's talking to him.) *2:37Xenomorph6666oh yeah, he will)) *2:38BlueLink9001(BTW this is just really fun tbh XD) *2:38Xenomorph6666thanks )) * **telephone rings* *"Attacking me would be unwise as it would awaken a foe you'd have zero chance to stop." *2:44Xenomorph6666Alright..... I'll tell the group.... he thought *2:44BlueLink9001"I am unarmed and am ready to talk to them, directly." **Hang up* Category:Logs